


I Wish You Were Here

by broken_sunshine



Series: Letters to the Dead [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Katniss writes a letter to her dad. Set at the end of Mockingjay.





	I Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HG or the characters.

Dear Dad, 

I wish you were here. I’m all alone in this stupid mansion. Prim is gone, hopefully with you, and Mom has abandoned me yet again. If you were here everything would be better. Not okay, but better. You would have either came with me to District 12 or fought for me to live with you wherever you went.

Nothing’s okay Dad and I kept thinking about ending it. Suicide is constantly on my mind, but I cannot bring myself to do it. I don’t know why. Maybe, because I know someone I care for would find me. 

I miss you Dad and I wish you were here. 

Love,   
Katniss


End file.
